narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Naminohana Suzu
Naminohana Suzu (鈴 波の花 Suzu Naminohana) is a kunoichi from Konohagakure. She is a member of Team Genji. Background Naminohana was born to Kasuga Suzu and an unknown man, her mother was only young when she had Namino and was blamed for her mother's kunoichi career coming to an end. She was often told as a young child that she would need to become something great to make up for ending her mother's career. She was expected a certain way, and would be denied any form of love and would be harshly verbally scolded for her actions. Kasuga never really showed any pride in anything that Namino did, she would hardly hug or show her child any affection. She would often be left at her grandparents without notice so her mother could go on a long term mission. Men would regularly come and go from Naminohana's childhood. She never had a stable father figure, as soon as she would get attached or finally accept a male as a “father figure” of sorts, her mother would automatically leave them again. Namino grew up expecting no one to actually stay, she never had stability. On one particular occasion, one partner of her mother's took everything they owned, even Namino's own bed as “revenge” for her mother leaving him. She was required to be her mother's emotional crutch during this time. She was born to a family of shinobi, many of whom suffered the scars of war and trauma, being an only child she quickly learned how to be like them. She excelled in the academy as she had become a nervous perfectionist and was considered one of those “once of a generation” prodigies. She was expected to do great, anything less than such would cause her to be verbally degraded by her mother. Eventually, her mother found a stable person, although Namino absolutely despised him. His name was Michiyo Okiwa, a pathological liar, a drug addict, an alcoholic and it seemed as if Namino was the only one who could see it. He made her mother despise her more than her mother already seemed to, she was often called an “ignorant mole”, “dumb mutt” or a “stupid slut”. She became stressed to the point where she could not eat and was constantly on edge, unsure when her family would implode on itself. Namino began to dehumanise herself, viewing herself less and less as an actual person, becoming numb to the world around her. Naminohana managed to remain generally positive during her childhood, she sought refuge within friends despite feeling like an outsider in most of her friendships. Naminohana was more solitary and didn't really like to form deep bonds with other people as she was too afraid of abandonment. Personality Naminohana has a deep fear of abandonment, she tends to swing between being clingy and being extremely distant – ghosting people – due to her fear of it, she wants to leave before other people get the chance, but she also doesn't want them to leave. She experiences very intense emotions, from feeling intensely happy to feeling intensely sad. Her head is often up in the clouds, she's creative and a bit absent minded, although she's very creative as well. She's impulsive and doesn't really like to think things through, she's very care free and adventurous, she puts up a front of being cheerful and happy to other people and very little get to see through it to see the sad, sad person she is inside. She's independent, and doesn't really need anyone, she has an outgoing and friendly personality but she seeks solitude. She is rather introverted, and people exhaust her a fair bit. She is regarded as fun-loving, with the mantra “I'm here for a good time, not a long time”, although she isn't really having a good time either. She's considered to be mischievous, playful and a very flirty individual, when she thinks of something flirty to say, she cannot help herself but say it. She often treats people with in a light hearted manner, she is often playing jokes on people and finds it hard to take anything seriously. She is painstakingly optimistic, she always believes in the best of people and the best of situations, she's always trying to look on the bright side, this often makes her feel even more sad. She's analytical and very observant of people and their body language, she has high emotional intelligence, and she is good at hiding her own feelings or getting people to spill the beans. She has intense emotions, and she experiences things very intensely, her love and her passion are all very intense. She tends to live within her own head, she comes across as someone innocent with her head in the clouds, however she is more insightful than she seems. She is actually a very intelligent girl with a lot of insight, however she tends to come across as weird. She tends to be rather laid back, and lazy, she doesn't really care what happens. She tends to be rather self depricating and self destructive. She is spontaneous, disorganised and doesn't like to make plans. She tends to be snarky and a little bit mean to other people, in a “joking way”. She tends to gently bully people, as she was never shown how she was meant to show affection towards other people. She can become their biggest advocate when the situation calls for it, and their greatest cheerleader. She is very loyal to the people she cares about, and it takes a lot for her to actually stand up to someone she respects and put them in their place, she is very patient. Her anger is cold, she will become scathing with her words, as her tongue is considered one of her greatest weapons. Afterwards, they generally are treated as if they do not exist, so she can avoid the situation. Appearance Naminohana has dirty blonde hair, in Part I it is cut into a short bob with a fringe along her forehead. She is known to use a special Colour Change Technique in order to dye her hair without the need of actual hair dyes, but rather her own chakra. Her eyes are large and feline-like in shape, they have this sad “kicked puppy dog” look in them or perhaps a “damaged artist” type in them. She has pale, porcelain skin that doesn't seem to tan at all. She is shown to have a round face with chubby cheeks that can be squished. She is short for her age and is considered to be “well developed”. She has incredibly thick hair that is straight. In Part I she tends to wear a loose white shirt, with fitted dark grey sweatpants that were waist high with black boots. During Part II she tends to wear a long sleeve, fitted, black crop top that seems to end a bit after her breasts. She wears mesh underneath, and she wears black fitted sweatpands that hand off of her hips with the black boots. No one has seen Naminohana's true hair colour, she often dyes it so she can physically change something that she longs to change emotionally. Abilities Naminohana's skills are based in Ninjutsu primarily. She only knows limited techniques but what she does know she is highly talented within and highly skilled with them. She is more of a close range and direct fighter, and often uses her Ninjutsu in collaboration with her Taijutsu. She is also able to use her Nintaijutsu Styles with her Shurikenjutsu, she is primarily a close range fighter although she is shown to be able to move to a mid distance to attack with her Shurikens. Kaminari no Ken (Fist of Thunder) is one of the Nintaijutsu styles that Naminohana utilises. It focuses on using Chakra Flow to concentrate Lightning Release throughout the body. She is able to use Lightning Release to increase her reflexes and speeds, however this has made her permanently flinchy and twitchy. She is able to cause a stunning affect with those she strikes and can even overstimulate or damage their nerves. She is able to use this to break up the earth and also uses it in a similar method to using Wind Release for decompression. Soyokaze (Gentle Breeze) is another fighting style of Nintaijutsu that Naminohana often uses. Soyokaze often utilises the cutting power of wind to help with Taijutsu and the use of an empty palm, sending blasts of decompressed air to knock back or unbalance her targets as well. She is able to kick up gusts of wind to blind her targets. She has an affinity for Lightning Release, as she is a more analytical and calculating woman, she is definitely more eccentric and she is full of energy. Her secondary element is Wind Release as she is a free-spirited and independent individual. Kekkei Genkai Naminohana has a unique type of Doujutsu, the Uranaigan (占い眼 Divination Eye). The most notable ability of the Uranaigan is being able to glance visions of the immediate future. She can gain direct visual information through her sight, however she can only view into it briefly, however it does allow her to anticipate and prepare for other attacks. She can see the emotions of other people and is able to project her thought to other individuals, as well as share or link her vision with others. The Uranaigan is simply good for being a perceptive Doujutsu, and doesn't have too much battle capability, unlike the Sharingan it cannot track and copy movements – it can simply gain glances of what may be used. It allows her to project memories through holographs constructed by her eyes and allows her to access other people's dreams or subconscious state. The only offensive ability the Uranaigan has is called Uranaigan: Burst. This allows the user to send off powerful explosive blasts of chakra from their eyes, however it is considered to be a very draining technique that can leave the target fatigued with blurry vision afterwards. Perhaps a downside of the Uranaigan is that the user cannot hide their feelings from others as they are powerfully projected so that everyone can feel them. Part I Naminohana and her team are introduced within the Chuunin Exams Arc. She is shown talking to a Chuunin before the exams begin, with her team mates looking disgruntled about the situation. They are approached by Team Seven, with Naruto questioning what a “little kid” was doing here. The Chuunin, known as Hanasu cut in and explains how Hiruzen Sarutobi made the age limit on The Academy – however Namino was one of the only individuals to pass before the rules were in place, meaning Namino had been a Genin since she was seven years old and a natural prodigy. Naruto automatically challenges Namino to a fight, however Hanasu intervenes and tells them to go to the examination room. Naruto is shown whining and complaining about the eleven year old who was participating in The Chuunin Exams to the rest of Rookie Nine, drawing attention to Namino. Namino is taken over to the rest of Rookie Nine, while they essentially treat her like a child and Rock Lee values to “protect the youth with his life”. Namino is shown being able to complete the written exam, and then share her vision with her team mates so they could copy her answers. She is shown once again during the Preliminary Examinations, with Naruto exclaiming how he was surprised that she even made it that far. Although, she is shown with her ear covered in blood due to an encounter with a shinobi from Otogakure. She ends up defeating her match. WIP Part II Naminohana is shown as a Jounin of Konohagakure by the time Naruto returns from his training with Jiraiya, much to his annoyance. Category:DRAFT